The complexities of modern business practices have required an evolution in computing networks and associated software systems. For example, distributed software systems in which a software application solution is achieved via a collaborative effort between multiple computing entities within the network have become commonplace.
As depicted in FIG. 1a, distributed software systems present particular administrative, configuration and deployment challenges. For example, a particular application solution may involve the roles of many computing entities having heterogeneous capabilities 181b. In particular, the complexity of modern computer networks is complicated by the heterogeneous nature of devices connecting to the network. For example, modern networks must allow simultaneous connection of desktop computers, laptop computers, PDAs (“Personal Digital Assistants”) etc. Further, each of these device classes may utilize different operating systems, and may interface with peripheral devices in any arbitrary manner. Each computing entity participating in an application solution may require a combination of many resources including executable program code, data, etc. In complex networks, thousands of distributed applications may coexist.
Second, the resources and applications comprising the distributed applications may also be evolving in time as software developers generate updates and patches (181a). Thus, deployment of resources within a distributed computing environment is complicated due to concurrent software development.
Third, network users themselves also impose a diverse set of requirements 181c. For example, some users may require particular configuration of their devices such as particular power saving schemes, enablement of disablement of various menu items or options, particular options for installed applications, etc.
Managing such a diverse set of devices among an equally diverse user-base becomes logistically complex. The complexity of the problem is further complicated by the simultaneous development efforts, through which updates, patches, are evolving in real time.